<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5.12.20 The childhood sight by depresane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900640">5.12.20 The childhood sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane'>depresane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avariel, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fanon, Flying, Free Verse, Invention, Metaphors, Minor Character Death, Poetry, analogies, gliding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my old BG ideas, previously just a phrase, now on AO3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5.12.20 The childhood sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where houses resemble jewellery boxes<br/>patchwork of fields covers the land like a duvet<br/>a single tree looks like a vegetable on a fork<br/>while the woods seem to be beasts drinking from rivers<br/>Where sand waits for a broom and wet cloth<br/>and hills play with fox figurines</p>
<p>She recalled<br/>Mistaken for a ground elf<br/>Hired by an inventor<br/>Watching him sketch and doodle<br/>holding a plate of baked beef</p>
<p>One day he tested his prototype<br/>Alas it became his coffin</p>
<p>She analysed the materials he chose<br/>shook her head<br/>read traveled traded<br/>With his drawings and the wood she brought from foreign realms<br/>she assembled the kite<br/>Wings of canvas</p>
<p>It was no flight<br/>but it brought happy rain and chime-like giggles<br/>as she once again saw the toy foxes<br/>tidy desert floors<br/>green woods shaking off loose fur<br/>tasty snacks on sticks<br/>beds of wheat<br/>and boxes of the greatest treasures<br/>such as hope patience and compassion</p>
<p>No longer did she have to recall<br/>She needed only a free afternoon<br/>and her tool of accessibility</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>